Naps and Giggles
by binarose
Summary: *LBD verse* *future fic* shameless fluff, adorable napping and giggles.


A/N Feel free to send me prompts at .com

This was written before episode 99 aired.

Gigi unlocked the front door, closed it behind her and crossed the hallway, stopping at the open door to the lounge.

Inside, the TV was blaring the final warbles of 'My Heart Will Go On' from the end of Titanic.

Gigi strode into the room, ready to yell and interrupt her brothers sexcapade, and remind him that TV's get turned off when we leave a room, when she stopped dead in her tracks and cocked her head towards the sofa.

There, curled into each other, were her brother, and her honorary sister, both lightly snoring.

Lizzie's feet were curled underneath her, her arms around Will's waist, and her head was resting on his broad chest. Will's arms were wrapped around Lizzie, and his face, contorted into a smile, was laid on the back of the sofa.

They were both wearing jogging bottoms and hoodies; Gigi knew they had been having a day in without any work, a rare occurrence in her brothers life, although it was becoming more frequent since he had become Lizzie's boyfriend a year and a half ago.

Gigi went to the cupboard in the hall and grabbed a blanket, which when she returned to the lounge, she laid across Lizzie, and then she grabbed a pillow from the chair in the corner of the room, and carefully navigated it under her brothers head.

She went to leave the room, after turning the TV and removing the DVD, and turning the light off, when she heard a deep, quiet voice;

"Thanks Gigi"

Her brothers eyes opened, and he resettled himself on the sofa, and fell back asleep.

Three hours later, Darcy awoke again due to the sound of giggling.

Lizzie had awoken, gone upstairs to their bedroom, gotten their duvet, and was now in the middle of the floor in a duvet cocoon, watching Mean Girls.

"Miss Bennet, are you aware I was napping back here?"

She turned, with a sheepish smile upon her face,

"Sorry Will, I didn't mean to wake you, but this film is just so funny and timeless"

"I do not believe I have had the pleasure of watching it"

"It's a really girls film, a classic girls film, the girls film, a must for every sleepover, cure for every broken and lonely heart, and an excuse to giggle, eat chocolate, and recite ever word of the hilarious dialogue. When our daughter is old enough, she shall watch it...what are you gawking at?"

"You. You said our daughter. Do you...do you think about our future?"

"Of course I do Will. I'm a woman, it's what we do."

Lizzie paused the film, sensing an in depth conversation coming, and crawled back to the sofa, curling up next to Will again.

"Tell me what you hope for our future then" Will pressed, as she tucked herself into him

"Well, I see, maybe a few years down the line yet, us getting married in a small ceremony, not like the Gibson wedding where the whole town was there, just a quiet affair with my parents and sisters, Gigi, your aunt, Bing, Fitz, Caroline, Charlotte, Maria, my cousin Mary and her parents. A small wedding will drive my mother insane, and our marriage will infuriate your aunt and Caroline, but whatever. Then I imagine us becoming aunts and uncles to the adorable red headed Asian babies that Bing and Jane will have. I imagine our children, a boy and a girl, that are the best of each of us, that we read stories to, and I can see us taking them to work with us when they are old enough, and they sit on the sofa in the corner of your office, and they play all day and watch you in awe, and they wonder how you can be so amazing. I imagine myself rising through Pemberley, at a leisurely pace, and hopefully one day, I'd like to fill your mothers shoes, and become CFO, with you, my adoring boyfriend as CEO. I imagine us fleeing the country before we tell my mother and your aunt that we are engaged, or that I'm pregnant. But the most important thing I imagine is that I am happy, with you, and that we are both healthy, and my sisters are happy and healthy, and that Gigi finds happiness, and Fitz remains as he is, and Bing stays awesome, and that I never lose you, because I honestly don't think I could live without you."

Will stayed silent and just looked down at Lizzie.

"Say something Will"

"Wow"

"Not what I meant, but okay"

"Lizzie, I had no idea that you imagined all this."

"It doesn't freak you out? Because I'm convinced I sound like my mother as I plan out our whole future"

"No, you sound like the passionate, intelligent, selfless woman I fell in love with."

He kissed her on the forehead.

"And I agree that we leave the country to make an big announcements to your mother or to Catherine"

"I'm glad William Darcy. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you imagine our future?"

"Yes, and no. I don't imagine any specifics, but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He paused, and Lizzie gave him a quizzical brow.

"You know last week when I said I had a business trip?"

"You better not be telling me you have a harem somewhere"

Will laughed.

"No. I actually flew to your parents. I, erm, had to speak to your dad. I was going to wait to do this, but now, I have never been so sure of anything in my life," he knelt to the floor as Lizzie started to tear up,"Elizabeth Bennet, please do me the honour of marrying me?"

All Lizzie could do was nod her head, before she burst into full on tears, and her lips crashed into Will's.

When all was calmer about 10 minutes later, Will spoke,

"What country should we flee to then?"

A/N The idea for fleeing the country is credit to a fic I read, unfortunately I was unable to find it again :S so credit where it is due, not to me.

And yes I know, it's cliche that I got Darcy to propose, but I was writing it and just imagining him in his trackies and hoodie, and Lizzie the same, and all their emotions just everywhere, and then I just got dizzie, and I had to have it this way.

Please review guys, loads of you have been so nice with some of my other dizzie fics, which are all on this account, so check them out too, and please favourite if you liked it :)


End file.
